BFC Creepypasta
It was a cold summer night, I was jacking off in my bathroom when suddenly the lights went out I thought it was just a short-circuit and that eventually the lights would come back on, so I continued jacking off. I was ready to ejaculate but then I heard something crash outside the bathroom, and boy was it loud. It came from the kitchen and now I was starting to shiver. But, I can’t let my jacking go to waste. So I kept stimulating myself and I was so close until another crash came from the kitchen. It was even louder than the first time. I finally had the urge to get off my toilet and put on my soaked pants from the pool earlier today. However, the door wouldn’t budge. I tried once more, still nothing. I tried pulling with all my might. Still nothing. “Damn!” I thought to myself, “this door is pretty strong. It’s almost like someone is forcefully pulling it shut.” Then I heard something from the outside of the seemingly barricaded bathroom door. It was a growl, not loud, but not quiet. It was in a medium level voice. Now I was really starting to get freaked out, I began proposing an idea to give it all my strength to try and open the door one last time. I took a few deep breaths, and pulled as hard as I could on the door, and what-do-you know! It opened. I began to regret opening that god forsaken door, as I remembered that the power had went out and that there is no working light source for miles, as I live in a rural area with no neighbors around. As soon as I took one step, I felt a hand on my back. My heart stopped entirely. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt paralyzed, I couldn’t move at all. I started dramatically hyper-ventilating as if I were about to have a heart attack. Then, I finally looked behind me to see nothing. I turned back around in relief. As things started to turn back to the way it was, the bathroom door shut tight. My heart sunk and I collapsed on the ground, about to throw up in fear. I managed to regain control after 10 minutes of laying on the ground. I remembered my girlfriend fell asleep earlier in my house. So this whole time, it could be her trying to play a little prank on me. So I had the balls to yell out, “Alright honey, games over!” No response. “C-come on honey, enough!” Still no response. “Honey, please answer. I’m scared.” Eventually I slowly began to come to the conclusion that my girlfriend is not at fault for this. No, it was something sinister. As I started to breathe intensely, a figure appeared in the corner of my eye. It looked human, but I couldn’t quite tell what gender it was. I tip-toed slowly over to it, when I saw something that almost made me faint to death. It was one glowing red eye, and it was staring right at me, menacingly. I ducked down as swiftly as I could and tried to hide under a table so if it came after me, I could be protected. As the clock turned from 2:59 to 3:00, I started drifting off to sleep. But I just couldn’t fall asleep, y’know? I heard footsteps coming from around the kitchen. “He’s here.” I whispered to myself as quietly as I could. As if the world stopped for a moment, nothing made a noise, my head creeped around my neck only to see one foot right in front of the table I was hiding under and has since barricaded in my spare time. I tried to stay as silent as I could, but then I had the worst thing that could possibly end my whole entire life. A runny nose. And even worse, I had to sneeze. Badly. If I did such a thing in front of this, thing, I would be his next course meal. I tried all I could to keep the sneeze in, but I couldn’t help it anymore, I let out a soft little sneeze that barely anyone could hear. However, the thing that came next, haunted me for the rest of my entire life, even now! The figure slowly put his hand on the table cloth and pulled it up to see my face, and for me to see his. Let me summarize how fucked up this thing looked. It looked like a demented iPhone with one glowing red eye, one leg and one foot. And with a knife in his hand. The strange figure grabbed me from under the table and threw me across the room. I already knew something was gonna break in that moment. I blacked out, but it didn’t really change anything since the room was pitch black. I woke up hours later and noticed I was FUCKING NAKED. I tried said to say, “WHAT THE FUCK WHERE AM I WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” but since my mouth was taped completely shut I could not utter a single word. I saw that iPhone thing again and he finally decided to explain. “Hello, I am Johnson. You may be wondering what is going on with you tied up stripped completely nude. To answer that question quickly, yes.” Johnson exclaimed. I saw that my penis was completely out in the open. Hopefully, that freak won’t try and be gay or some shit. “My, my. What do we have here? Is that a cock? Rawr x3 nuzzles pounces on ur bolgy wolgy,” Johnson said. “Rawr x3- TIME TO BITE OFF YOUR DICK!” And he... ripped my dick from my body. Damn. Johnson then proceeded to grab my nipples and twist them off my skin, and then after that he went even further untying me for one moment just to try and pull out my hair and my eyeball. Well he did successful on all of that since I am now blind in an eye socket, and bald. Johnson finally said something that would end this once and for all, “I’m feeling very hungry and you just look so delicious. Well, time to chow down.” Johnson grabbed my whole entire body and began to stick it down his mouth and once he closed his mouth and chewed, I awoke from my sleep in my bed with my girlfriend. I slowly realized that it was all a nightmare, my girlfriend was scared when she saw me crying on the other side of the bed, I told her the story and she consoled me and calmed me down. I still wonder to this day, why did Johnson appear in my dream, and how did he come to be. It’s been 3 years since the incident, my girlfriend and I have got married, but we don’t talk much about it. The other day, however, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a large phone with one glowing red eye, and one leg. The End.